Normal Quests/Windt
__TOC__ Story For the Story, see Windt (Story). Quests Stage 1 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 19 and clearing "To Windt" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 20, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 1" Trophy Mission, and unlock Windt Stage 2. The Journey to Windt The Way the Wind Blows Tranquil Forest Mischief in the Darkness Evil Eye 'The Long Road Ahead' Stage 2 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 20 and clearing "The Long Road Ahead" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 21, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 2" Trophy Mission, and unlock Windt Stage 3. Wind Nation Windt A Nation in Uproar Reinforcements Quiet and Calm The Clutches of Evil 'Searching for Someone' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Attack Fruit x1 Stage 3 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 21 and clearing "Searching for Someone" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 22, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 3" Trophy Mission, and unlock Windt Stage 4. White Smoke Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Defense Fruit x1 Breaking Free Alsa's Ambush (1) Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Defense Fruit x1 Spanner in the Works Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Attack Fruit x1 Avialm's Investigation 'Avialm's Mischief' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Stage 4 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 22 and clearing "Avialm's Mischief" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 23, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 4" Trophy Mission, and unlock Windt Stage 5. Chicory and Rista Alsa's Ambush (2) A Powerful Foe Appears A Life Worth Living They Float in Avialm 'Wisdom' Stage 5 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 23 and clearing "Wisdom" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 24, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 5" Trophy Mission, and unlock Windt Stage 6. Dogged Predator Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Defense Fruit x1 The Treasure Hunter's Code Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Prankster Alsa's Ambush (3) Brave Defenders of Windt 'Lord of the Forest Face Off' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Stage 6 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 24 and clearing "Lord of the Forest Face Off" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 25, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Windt Stage 6" Trophy Mission, and unlock Vassa Stage 1. Waiting in the Water Country Greetings and Farewells Strong Bonds Thoughts in the Wind A New Journey Begins 'To the Water Nation of Vassa' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Attack Fruit x1 Category:Cegeris Normal Quests